Infra-red
by Jazmin1396
Summary: ¿Por qué lo habían rechazado? Nunca lo supo. Era un niño como todos los demás y al crecer se dio cuenta de que en realidad no. Nadie lo quería, a excepción de las ocasionales rameras con las que se gastaba lo robado. Advertencias: BL, lime


Infra-red

Disclaimer: SNK es obra de Hajime-dono. Todo de él, aun así, secuestraré a Rivaille.

Beta: Non beta. Víctor desapareció desde anteayer. Si alguien ve a un muchacho delgado, castaño y de ojos grandes por ahí, no dude en traérmelo encadenado (¿xD?) recompensaré generosamente.

Era un bueno para nada, o al menos eso quería creer de sí mismo. También quería morir joven, sin tragar los desagradables trastornos de la decadencia física y poder evitar a toda costa mirar atrás para descubrir el desastre que había sido su vida entera.

¿Por qué lo habían rechazado? Nunca lo supo. Era un niño como todos los demás y al crecer se dio cuenta de que en realidad no. Nadie lo quería, a excepción de las ocasionales rameras con las que se gastaba lo robado. Aun así, estas no le satisfacían y ver sus sucios cuerpos curvilíneos, carentes de aliento y perlados de sudor le provocaban una mezcla de vacío y asco de la que huía irremediablemente. La vida le había negado por completo la felicidad. Nunca experimentó el abrazo cálido de una madre, ni la sonrisa de un padre orgulloso; tampoco la magia tangible del primer beso y menos aún el ardor del enamoramiento.

Entonces él llegó a su vida. O más concretamente, chocó con ella. Con su porte de príncipe, cabello rubio y ojos claros, tan grandes, valientes y honestos que lo hundían más en su miseria existencial. Nunca podría compararse a ese sujeto y si la vida no le diese igual, seguramente le tendría envidia. Según las malas lenguas, que nunca tienen nada productivo por hacer más que difundir rumores, Erwin Smith era un muchacho prometedor que sin duda llegaría a la cima de la milicia. Lo había visto antes con una corrección rayana en lo increíble, nadie hubiera pensado que frecuentaba tabernas de mala muerte y por esos estúpidos azares del destino, urgido de necesidad y embriaguez, una noche cálida de verano decidió despojarlo. Después de todo, un oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento debía estar bien guarnecido, ¿verdad?

Una corriente de adrenalina le sacudió al percibir que una pesada sombra seguía sus pasos hasta un callejón que consideraba seguro. Lo había descubierto. Trató de escalar la pared, pero a pocos metros del suelo escuchó el extraño sonido de cuerdas rasgando la quietud del aire y el calor sofocante de un cuerpo que lo aprisionaba a la pared. En seguida sintió el aroma a licor envolver sus sentidos y una voz baja y clara susurrando en su oído.

-Muy listo, ¿eh? Vamos a ver si esas manos son tan ligeras como crees.- Le dijo en un tono que no auguraba nada agradable.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!

-Tienes algo que me pertenece, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres quedártelo?- Inquirió con tranquilidad, refiriéndose al pequeño saco de dinero que el moreno traía entre las ropas.

-¡No tengo nada tuyo!

-¿Seguro?

-Ahh- Gimió. Apenas era un adolescente pillado en medio de una de sus correrías, con las manos de un oficial entorpecidas de etanol registrando con vehemencia hacia el sur de su cintura, dando con lo que buscaba.

-Muy listo, sí… casi lo consigues.

Agarró al muchacho con fuerza, imposibilitando su movimiento. Observó que no era alto, a pesar de la delgadez, sus carnes eran muy firmes y para ser un muchacho de la calle, estaba muy limpio.

Lo sintió aferrarse inconscientemente a su cuerpo, por experiencia propia sabía que acostumbrarse al vértigo producido por el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales es difícil de superar, con los latidos desbocados de ese corazón muy cerca del suyo y la respiración entrecortada rozándole el cuello, sin dar tiempo a nada, en pocos minutos entró velozmente en una alta edificación por una ventana abierta, soltándolo con rudeza sobre una cama modesta y suave que amortiguó su caída.

No había otra iluminación que la luz de la luna colándose por los pliegues de las delgadas cortinas. Aún sobre la cama, tratando de regularizar sus latidos, miró con profundo desdén a la figura que se deshacía con premeditada lentitud de la capa distintiva del escuadrón de reconocimiento, la chaqueta de cuero tratado, botas y las correas del EDMTD. El rubio y ebrio personaje se sentó sin mayor ceremonia a metro y medio de él, exhalando libremente un bostezo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas por completo al pie de la cama.

-¿Tu nombre?

-No tengo.- Respondió a secas, apoyándose contra la pared y recogiendo sus piernas en forma de ovillo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a llamarte mientras te follo duro?*- Escuchó el súbito corte de respiración del muchacho y aligeró sus palabras con una risa breve- No te preocupes, no soy tan joven ni hábil con la bebida como para mantener una erección decente en este estado.- Confesó con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Yo sí podría.- Comentó sin pensar. Era la verdad, la única manera en la que podía satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales era estando por completo ebrio para tolerar el contacto inmundo y vulgar de las prostitutas de la calle.

-¿Eso es un desafío, niño?- Le regresó a ver girando el rostro para encontrarse con una mirada fría, seca y hasta podría calificarse de desafiante.- Te diré una cosa, si lo haces bien… te quedas con mi dinero.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tú sabes perfectamente qué.

-No soy tu puta.

-Linda boca para un crío. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio. Le desconcertaba redescubrir que no sabía quién era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba con vida. Para él, desconocer esos datos tan comunes era algo que daba por sentado y no afectaba en lo más mínimo en el correr cotidiano de sus días. Pero en ese momento sintió como si una parte esencial de su humanidad le faltara.

-No lo sabes. Está bien.

-Está bien…-Repitió en un susurro.

-¿En serio lo crees? No saber tu edad no está bien para nada en realidad.

-No, está bien. Lo haré.

Smith no respondió. Sopesó con cuidado las palabras del crío, quizá no pasaba de los catorce años y mirando sus ojos grises podría jurar que había vivido mucho más que eso. Cerró los ojos, rememorando desde el momento en el que celebraba entre generosas corrientes de cerveza su más reciente asenso, pasando por el pasmoso momento de no encontrar su dinero, siguiendo la pista de un joven y hábil ladronzuelo, hasta encontrarlo al final de un incómodo pasadizo sin salida trepando por los ladrillos de un edificio. Pensó en su propia ira sofocada por la falta de reacción, por el miedo del mocoso al saberse impulsado por los aires, conducido a un lugar desconocido. Luego el estoicismo casi tangible en el ambiente. Él no había tratado de escapar, de cierta forma estaba aceptando su destino, demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo.

La vida no lo había tratado bien y tal vez…

Tal vez…

-Tal vez te mereces una oportunidad.

No supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. Se acercó indeciso entre golpearlo y huir, o hacer su papel de puta y salir de ahí con el dinero. Se decantó por lo segundo, apretando sus labios contra los del militar, recibiendo sorpresa por parte de él.

Continuó el beso por inercia, notando cómo sus brazos cobraban vida por sí mismos, apresando el talle del crío, que se encaramaba a su figura, aplicando su peso sobre las caderas del rubio, rodeándolas entre sus piernas.

-No…- gimió quedamente cuando la boca del muchacho se desprendió de la suya y comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula y cuello, soltando uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Pero sus manos opinaban todo lo contrario, despojando al joven de sus raídas prendas, y teniéndolo todo para sí, suave y joven, aun entregándose por dinero, lo encendía más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Se sentía diferente, no eran los besos monótonos y cansados a los que acostumbraba, explorar la boca del gran Erwin Smith sabía a gloria, intrepidez, valentía y firmeza. Sus músculos, la forma de su cuerpo trabajada a consciencia y la gentileza de sus manos lo impresionaban.

-¿Cómo quieres… que te llame?-Le sonrió entre besos.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarme?- El muchacho gemía, y era incontrolable. La fricción provocada entre sus caderas no le permitía pensar claramente, difería demasiado de cómo lo hacía normalmente y el placer que sentía era incomparable.

-Rivaille… Lance Corporal.-No lo había pensado demasiado, con disciplina podría llegar a ser el mejor soldado y él se encargaría de asegurar su suerte.- Tú serás… el mejor soldado de la humanidad.

Orgasmo simultáneo, pocas personas lo experimentan. Para los dos, fue la experiencia más cálida y, aunque lejana del amor, el deseo y la lealtad son un camino seguro a él.

FIN

* ¿Plagio? No sé de dónde lo saqué. Si alguien lo reconoce como suyo, onegai, acepte mis disculpas. Pero esa frase queda perfecta a mi parecer y no pude renunciar a usarla en cuanto apareció en mi mente.

He publicado muy poco en estas vacaciones, por flojera más que cualquier otra situación, como el lunes entro a clases y me espera todo un semestre de amargura… pues aquí me tienen. Deséenme suerte, me hará falta.

Infra-red es una canción de Placebo que me encanta. Lamentablemente ff no acepta songfics, porque si no hubiese sido el caso… amo hacer sngfcs. Si alguien ha escuchado a este gran grupo, entenderá el por qué del título de este fic.

Tengo uno más de SNK, Aceitunas, pero me embarga la sombría impresión de que la tierra se lo tragó junto a mi beta (no, hablando seriamente estoy muy preocupada por él).

Abrazos de titán colosal a todos mis lectores.


End file.
